Fast growth of the cloud platform's scale and complexity calls for more sophisticated operation management. Problem diagnosis is one pertinent aspect in the domain of cloud operation management. However, operational log analysis for problem diagnosis is becoming more challenging. On the one hand, the volume of logs generated on a daily basis is overwhelmingly large, while on the other hand, with the increasing number of service components, the cross-component interactions of a cloud platform become more complex.